


Can't Hear Me Scream from the Abyss

by LadyOfTheOldWorld



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Gore, Psychosis, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 12:51:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19013272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOfTheOldWorld/pseuds/LadyOfTheOldWorld
Summary: Eto saves Noro.





	Can't Hear Me Scream from the Abyss

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a friend on tumblr, since my Eto roleplay blog has become canon divergent ^^ Enjoy.

With the heightened senses of a ghoul, Eto had all but _felt_ it happen.

It could have been said her uncanny awareness came from the fact that her kagune was what was keeping Noro alive and functional, on a much deeper and more intrinsic level than Kanae, but the tiny half ghoul would have said it was because Noro was her _father_. Though not by blood, he was her parent in every way that _mattered_. He had raised her from an infant after ~~Kuzen~~ that _spineless coward_ had tossed her aside. He had loved her, and cared for her, and taught her everything she knew. She could _hunt_ because of him, she could _fight_ because of him, she could _speak_ and _read_ and _write_ because of him. It had been _Noro_ that had fostered her love of books so early on in her life.

He had been her everything until she was fourteen years old, when V had _taken him from her_ , necessitating her leaving the place she had called home for her entire life to ~~avenge~~ save him. Both half-mad and half-kakuja, she had _decimated_ the faction of V that had _dared_ to touch – to _take_ what was hers, that night. Drenched in blood and dripping in gore, she had torn anyone who had the audacity to stand in her way to bloody chunks of meat and bone and entrails. Screaming, crying, begging, she had done everything she could possibly think of to keep Noro alive, once she had him in her arms amid the destruction. In the end, when he stopped breathing even for all of a _moment_ – any shreds of sanity she had retained had completely disappeared.

It wasn’t exactly a scream that was wrenched from somewhere deep inside her soul, but more the preternatural _howl_ of an anguished beast. As her mind had spun completely out of control, her kagune had reacted, exploding outward from every millimeter of her skin. As her full kakuja formed for the first time, the shards had impaled Noro’s body to the extent that there was hardly much of him left, allowing every bit of her madness to sink and seep into him along with her blood and her power. Eto had never known _why_ or _how_ this had returned him to her, but she had never questioned it, not then and never in the thirteen years after.

This time, however, things were _much_ different.

She was no-longer a child, whimpering and crying at the dark, begging her Papa to hold and comfort her. She was a woman grown, but that didn’t mean that her mind was in any sort of better repair. Far from it, in fact. What was left of her sanity following _That Night_ had been eroding as the years went on, and this was just another blow to it. In spite of hitting the ground with a wet _splat_ , organs and skin and muscles rushing to at least heal her enough to contain themselves _inside_ again, Eto didn’t stay down for long.

She had to get to him, she _had_ to! This wouldn’t – _couldn’t_ be the end, she refused to let it! All but dragging herself along the ground with hands and elbows, bleeding and almost futilely trying to heal herself as she went, she could feel her mind unraveling again. Once more half-kakuja (because she lacked hips or legs or feet), but this time entirely mad, the one-eyed ghoul rushed along the ground and then up the wall of the LE building. Decimating and killing as she went, only one thing echoed in her mind – _Noro_.

Noro, Noro, Noro, Noro, NoroNoroNoroNoroNoroNORONORO ** _NORONORONORO_** – ! **_PAPA_! _HAVE TO GET TO HIM, HAVE TO HAVE TO HAVE TO HAVE TO_! _NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO_! _NOT AGAIN NOT AGAIN NOT AGAIN NOT AGAIN NOT AGAIN_!** Screaming, shrieking, crying – Eto had completely lost herself to her grief, and anguish, and madness. Cocooning her father’s body inside her wildly mutating kakuja when she finally reached him, the psychotic woman proceeded to throw herself through the nearest wall and windows.

Laughing madly as they careened in free fall, she crooned and sobbed while once again impaling him through and through with her kagune (It had worked _the first time_ , after all.) “ _ **I NEED YOU COME BACK I CAN’T DO THIS ALONE WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME YOU FUCKING PROMISED YOU’D STAY**_ _**COME BACK I LOVE YOU PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE**_ – !”

Then there was silence as they hit the ground.


End file.
